


inertia is a property of matter

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Jupiter is a 90s kid now, Light Dom/sub, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that's missing is the television and VCR on wheels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inertia is a property of matter

"This technology is ancient," Caine complains. Jupiter shushes him.

"I know VHS is really old school, but this is the only way to get the authentic experience."

"No, I mean-" He waves at Vlady's flatscreen. "- _this_. We moved on from physical screens of this sort centuries ago!"

Jupiter's hand on his arm is light but firm, enough to remind him of his place. "Shush," she says. "It's starting!"

"Yes, your majesty," he says, settling down.

Jupiter is already dancing a bit from her seat on the floor, singing along to the lyrics. "Bill Nye the Science Guy! Bill, Bill, Bill-"

**Author's Note:**

> [AO3-Senpai noticed me!](http://transformativeworks.org/news/international-fanworks-day-roundup)


End file.
